An Aggravating Apple
by W.I.R
Summary: The trouble that one piece of fruit can lead to.


**An Aggravating Apple **

Disclaimer: The Closer and all of its characters do not belong to me.

_Crunch crunch crunch _

Brenda hated fruit.

_Crunch Crunch Crunch _

She really did.

_Crunch crunch. _

Especially when the woman sitting across from her devoured it like it was a gift from the gods or something. Which she guesses in this case it probably was. Still _Crunch _that is no good reason why she has to hear Captain Sharon Raydor eating an apple while she is trying to get some paperwork done for the woman.

Brenda had tried to tell her that she would have the paperwork done for her by the end of the day, but Raydor insisted on having it completed now, so here she sat, during her lunch hour trying to finish the god awful paperwork all the while _that woman_ sat watching her and munching on an apple from across the room.

_Crunch crunch crunch _

It was hard enough when one was having a working lunch with someone else who wasn't working at all. In fact, Brenda was pretty sure that she would be getting a whole lot more work done if Sharon wasn't sitting in her direct line of sight looking all stupidly perfect like that. Who calmly sits there with their elegant legs crossed eating an apple anyway? Aggravating people that's who. 

"Could you stop doing that!" She finally snapped at the woman and the godforsaken apple between her lips.

"Doing what?" That woman had the nerve to ask as she innocently looked up from her deliciously sinful apple.

"Oh don't you what me! Miss 'I'll just sit here and watch you work Chief', all the while you eat that stupid apple with those ridiculously luscious lips you have."

"You think my lips are luscious?"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?" Sharon asked raising her eyebrow to show how ridiculous she felt this whole conversation was.

"That I would get a whole lot more work done on this so called "working lunch" of yours, if you weren't here sittin' across from me in that perfect little outfit of yours eating what I'm sure must be a delicious apple!" Brenda said hoping that the other woman would finally understand her aggravation and leave allowing her to finish her work in peace.

But unfortunately for Brenda, all Sharon did was stand up and cross the room, extending the apple out to her and saying, "Would you like a bite?" And suddenly Brenda realized that in the last few minutes of this conversation she might have used words like _luscious_ and _perfect_ when referring to certain aspects of Raydor's person and that maybe if she wasn't so aggravated by that dumb apple she might have approached this whole situation differently. But as it were, Raydor kept approaching her with the apple extended and her hips swaying to a beat that Brenda was sure only the other woman could hear.

_Oh yeah I'm really going to get it this time_, Brenda thought. Now if only that idea didn't make her face flush so much she was sure she would be able to have a better chance at diffusing the situation.

"I assure you that it is quite delicious." Sharon husked out as she leaned next to Brenda against the inside of her desk waving the almost forgotten apple in front of her face.

Brenda could only look at the woman, suddenly at a loss for words.

"My my my, I never thought we would see the day when little ol' Brenda Leigh was at a loss for words." Sharon mocked in a southern accent of her own. She then took another bite of the apple exaggerating the pleasure she got from eating the fruit by closing her eyes and moaning in delight.

This caused something to snap inside of Brenda and before she knew what she was doing, she had Sharon fully pressed up against the desk with her hands pinned behind her back causing the apple to drop onto the floor.

"I wanted that." She said darkly, and before Sharon could even think of a reply, Brenda captured her lips into a searing kiss while her tongue plundered Sharon's mouth for any last remaining bits of apple that may be in there.

Brenda pulled back looking down at the woman with a victorious smirk plastered across her face, but before she had a chance to fully relish in the moment the tables were turned on her again as the brunette forcefully flipped their positions and shoved her onto her own desk. How she got her hands free Brenda never did figure out. All she was able do to was let out a moan as Sharon whispered into her ear "my turn."

As Sharon resumed their passionate kiss Brenda could feel the other woman's hand creep up her thigh under her floral skirt making sure that the blond new exactly where this impromptu make out session was headed.

This was all fine and dandy by Brenda seeing as for her part she was trying to figure out how to get the Captain even closer to her. She settled on placing her hands on the other woman's hips and pulling her closer to her, while pulling her shirt from beneath her skirt and sliding her hands up to unsnap the other woman's bra.

Meanwhile, Sharon had successfully detached Brenda's underwear from her body and her hand was moving at a torturous pace back up the inside of her thigh. Brenda however was in no mood for games and quickly placed the other woman's hand to where she needed it to be.

"Lunch time is almost over Capt'n, so we are goin' to have to move this along if we don't want the rest of my squad burstin' in here and findin' us in a more than civil position." Brenda then let out a gasp as Sharon gave into her demand and quickly slid two of her fingers into the other woman's body.

"What a sweet talker you are Chief." Raydor husked into the other woman's ear, playfully biting down on the lobe and sucking it into her mouth, successfully bringing out another gasp from the woman beneath her. Before she could fully gloat in her victory though, Brenda bit down onto her breast, quickly sucking her nipple into her mouth. While at the same time pushing her own underwear out of the way and sliding her two fingers into the woman. Sharon's only response was to quicken the pace of the fingers that she had inside of the blond, as need and desire over took both of the women at the same time. Neither one of them was in control as their hands and mouths took over, touching and tasting what their eyes had desired from afar for months.

All too soon, Brenda felt her body clenching around the other woman's fingers, as she felt Sharon's thumb brushing back and forth over her clit. She did the same and was met with the desired effect of bringing the woman up over and tumbling down the edge with her.

When she finally felt the ability to function returning to her Sharon removed her fingers from the woman beneath her, hearing a whimper as she did so. However, she still stayed where she was which allowed her to wrap her arms around Brenda and place a gentle kiss on top of her head.

The pair was only allowed to bask in the moment of their afterglow for a little while longer though. For soon, the noises of Brenda's team returning from lunch filled the outer offices and glancing down at the clock on the desk Sharon realized that she had been away from her own team for far too long as it was. Stepping back from the other woman she began to readjust herself before looking up and seeing blue eyes staring at her and taking in her every movement.

"I really do need to get back to my team." She said looking wistfully at the blond.

"Yes I have some work I need to get back to as well." Brenda smirked looking at all of the papers that were now strewn and crumpled across her office desk and floor.

"Hmmm yes. Well I didn't mean for this lunch to turn into me-"

"Seducing me like Eve with an apple from the garden of Eden?"

"That's one way of putting it I suppose." Sharon said glancing around the office one more time before looking at the other occupant in the room. "Look Brenda, I've never really been good at these sort of things, but I was wondering if you would like to, that is if you would be at all interested in-"

"Havin' dinner with you? Say tonight. Around eightish."

"Yes." The brunette signed not only at being interrupted for the second time that afternoon, but also for the blond's seamlessly endless composure at the quick change their relationship was taking. "I thought I was the composed one." She muttered sullenly as she picked up her purse and the rest of her things getting ready to leave the woman's office.

"Oh don't worry Capt'n you still are!" Brenda said brightly as she pulled the woman in for one more chaste kiss. "After all I was never one for apples until this afternoon."

"You want to know something funny Chief?"

"What's that?"

"I only ate that apple because I knew how much it would aggravate you." Sharon smirked as she turned around quickly making her way out the door to avoid the other woman's wrath, only turning back one last time to purr so only Brenda could hear, "See you tonight Lover!"

Hearing the _click_ _clack_ of the Captain's heels as she walked away Brenda gulped and thought to herself, _well someone's got their composure back! _But somehow, that only made her more excited about the dinner that was planned for later this evening.

AN: I'm not really sure where I'm going to go with this story. It could be read as a one shot, but I might cook up another few chapters or so if they come to me, so I'll leave it as a tentative in- progress story for now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
